Midnight Homicide
by Parlev
Summary: One-shot para el hikari month patrocinado por la pagina de facebook: AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami)


**Midnight Homicide.**

 **Escrito:** One-shoot

 **Pareja:** AoKa (Aomine x Kagami)

 **Evento:** Hikari month.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket.

 **Autora:** Parlev.

Géneros: Yaoi.

 **Subgéneros:** Tragedia/ Gore

 **Contenidos:** Tortura (Mencionada)/ Violación(Mencionada)/ _Flashback._

 **Otros:** Primer Spin-off del fic "Utopía"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Dos años atrás.**

 **2/agosto/2014.**

 **2:58 am.**

 **Prefectura de Tokio.**

La lluvia repiqueteaba escandalosamente, los pasos pesados y rápidos provocaban que los charcos de agua salpicaran de manera estridente las calles empedradas; la noche era fría, a pesar de ser casi verano, la temperatura había descendido mortalmente a un punto desesperante y caótico para los habitantes de aquella ciudad.

Los dedos agarrotados sobre el gatillo empezaban a arderle, temía que de un momento a otro estos le tronaran cuando intentara moverlos y terminaran rompiéndose por culpa de la hipotermia que le causaba el frío presente y no llevar guantes, no era una opción factible para esos instantes, de hecho era una pésima idea.

Se detuvo en una esquina a tratar de llenar sus pulmones con un poco de aire helado, era una acción molesta, parecía que inhalaba hielo en vez de oxígeno, los pulmones le picaban y la garganta le quemaba ni que decir de sus músculos, era un milagro que pudiera ser capaz de moverse aun.

Inhalaba y exhalaba con demasiado esfuerzo, la piel le temblaba de manera incontrolada, odiaba el calentamiento global, durante la tarde el clima había sido abrazador y un poco más agradable, al terminar la tarde aquella torrencial lluvia se hizo presente y minutos después el frío le acompaño haciendo que el termómetro bajara poco a poco hasta estar a -0 y seguía descendiendo.

La niebla era lo único que le hacía compañía, se estaba volviendo espesa y bloqueaba su visibilidad y también hacia que la luz de las farolas publicas empezara a disminuir hundiendo a la ciudad en una terrorífica y fría obscuridad, el pensamiento hizo que una parte de sus temblores se lo debieran al miedo que se empezaba a arremolinar en su mente, trago saliva y empezó a mover los ojos de un lado a otro en busca de la persona que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Satsuki había tendió la culpa de que ahora se viera metido en ese embrollo, ella lo había mandado especialmente a él por el simple hecho de ser un novato, empezaba a tenerle cierto rencor a la chica, Takao le había dicho que no se lo tomara personal, ella siempre era así con los nuevos, si ese era el caso entonces era un asco ser un novato.

Los músculos le temblaron, el vaho que exhalaba se mezcló con el ambiente y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, aquella chamarra a pesar de ser abrigadora no era suficiente para sobrevivir a ese ambiente.

El celular vibro en su bolsillo y provoco que se exaltara, un grito de pavor se atoro en su garganta y su corazón empezó a bombear de forma rápida lanzando adrenalina a cada rincón de su cuerpo, su mente no estaba mejor, posiblemente podría desmayarse en ese lugar por el simple hecho de recibir una llamada.

Paso saliva por la garganta reseca y con los dedos temblorosos y rígidos saco el móvil, alzo la tapa y con el dedo pulgar presiono la tecla para contestar.

— _¿Cómo te está yendo?—_ Pregunto una voz del otro lado de la línea.

Suspiro.

No era el mejor momento para decir que estaba cansado, tenía miedo y que, por si fuera poco, había perdido a su objetivo en medio de tanta niebla, obscuridad y frío.

Momoi Satsuki no estaría muy contenta de escuchar eso.

—Bien. —Respondió con la voz temblorosa.

— _¿En serio? No te escuchas muy convencido que digamos, ¿Estás en casa?_

Una vena se crispo en su frente.

Se estaba burlando de él.

—Sí, estoy tomando chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea. —Gruño en un tono amigablemente mortífero.

— _¿En serio? Qué envidia y yo aún estoy en el cuartel, soportando los gritos de Sat-chan, aunque… Tat-chan ha ido por cappuccino y galletas para pasar la noche. Supongo que atrapar a ese ladronzuelo no debió ser ningún trabajo para ti. ¿Cierto? Algo nada comparado a todo lo que has hecho dentro del Sector 345, ya sabes, ser el mejor titulado en la policía y todo ese embrollo para monstruos como tú. Por eso te han mandado con nosotros, porque eres "Especial"_

Apretó las mandíbulas y trato de no ponerse a gritar.

Takao sabía que no había logrado atrapar a su objetivo y se lo estaba restregando en la cara, ese enano realmente era molesto cuando se lo proponía, ya se lo imaginaba, sonriendo de forma burlona y mordisqueando una de esas galletas. El estómago le gruño con solo pensarlo, no había comido nada en más de quince horas, desde que había empezado su misión, ahora lo resentía de manera olímpica, él no estaba acostumbrado a saltarse sus cinco comidas diarias.

— ¿Necesitas algo? Takao. —Trato de sonar amable pero su voz tenía ese tono de molestia y sarcasmo. —Estoy algo ocupado.

— _Eso debería decirlo yo, después de todo yo soy el que está trabajando como esclavo, estoy cansado y Sat-chan no deja de mirarme feo. Me asusta._

Tuvo la necesidad de cortar la llamada y mandar al diablo al molesto enano. Le estaba fastidiando.

—Voy a cortar, ya que no necesitas nada.

— _No, no, solo llamaba para recibir el reporte de tu misión, llevas más de cinco horas sin reportarte y sabes que Sat-chan no es paciente, que seas novato no significa que puedas pasar por alto ciertas reglas._

Los huesos de los dedos que sostenían el arma le picaron recordándole que aun la sostenía y que no tenía muchas municiones, estaba en aprietos por lo que necesitaba la ayuda de ese enano molesto y de la neurótica mujer que le crispaba los nervios cada que algo no salía como ella quería.

Solo llevaba unos meses de haber ingresado a ese equipo de raros excéntricos pero sentía que ya llevaba toda una eternidad allí, los constantes gritos de Momoi y las burlas de Takao ya empezaban a ser un pan de cada día aunque no lograba adaptarse del todo, de vez en cuando extrañaba sus días dentro de su antiguo Sector, donde todo era un poco más relajado.

Carraspeo un tanto avergonzado.

—Necesito un poco de ayuda. —Admitió. —Perdí de vista al objetivo.

Del otro lado, Takao bostezo.

— _Me lo imaginaba, anda, dame tu localización, estoy aburrido y Tat-chan no llega con el café._

Alzo la vista para encontrar algo que le diera una pista de donde es que se había metido, la realidad le golpeo la espalda, había estado corriendo por varias horas, persiguiendo a quien se decía su objetivo y de repente no sabía en qué lugar había terminado. De nuevo el miedo invadió su mente y cuerpo, trato de tranquilizarse, de noche todo parecía más terrorífico, eso le había dicho su madre cuando era niño, solo debía poner su mente en blanco y observar su entorno.

Pero el miedo siempre es más poderoso.

Se separó de la pared en donde se había detenido hace solo unos segundos, las rodillas le rechinaron, hizo una mueca al sentir el dolor recorriéndole las articulaciones pero se obligó a caminar y a encontrar algo que le diera una pista de su paradero, giro el cuello en varias direcciones, pero para sí mismo todo tenía la misma pinta salida de una película de terror, la niebla no ayudaba en nada.

Camino por la calle, la lluvia le bloqueo la vista, las gotas frías hicieron estremecer su piel en cuanto entraron en contacto, respiro con regularidad intranquila.

—Creo que estoy perdido. —Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero al darse cuenta de que su situación era mala era mejor ser la burla temporal de Takao a salir herido.

— _¿Qué? Oh, vaya, en realidad estas en un aprieto._

Se escuchó el tecleo rápido, varios _"clic"_ y murmullos inentendibles.

Chasqueo la lengua y se aventuró a meterse dentro de aquella espesa obscuridad, tal vez era una mala idea, aquellas calles estaban visiblemente vacías, pero dentro de lo invisible no sabía que era lo que podía llegar a pasar, no era alguien especialmente miedoso pero aquella situación realmente estaba acabando con sus agallas.

—¿Qué haces?

Un chasquido se escuchó detrás de él y la sangre se le congelo, el corazón hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alterarlo más, pensaba que en cualquier momento sufriría un paro cardiaco, la respiración se le agito, la nariz le ardía y moqueaba exageradamente por lo que respirar empezaba a provocarle molestias, paso la lengua por sus cuarteados labios.

—Takao. —Insistió.

Algo se rompió no muy lejos de él, se giró de manera rápida haciendo que el piso empedrado, mojado y congelado le hiciera trasbillar y casi caer sobre la superficie.

Con los huesos rígidos y los músculos tiesos alzo el arma hacia el lugar donde el ruido había nacido.

Las luces titubearon.

—Takao. —Esta vez grito desesperado.

— _¡Hey! No me grites, mis tímpanos no están del todo bien, tú y Sat-chan van a terminar por dejarme sordo, ya sé dónde estás…_

El aire paso por sus oídos provocando que un escalofrío pasara por encima de su piel, los dientes le castañearon, las luces parpadearon y un vidrio se rompió cerca de donde estaba, apretó los dientes, no dejo de apuntar con el arma ni dejo de moverse, sabía que en ese tipo de situaciones estarse quieto era un grave error, apunto a todo lo que pudiera moverse, aunque en ese momento solo eran sombras sin un cuerpo tangible.

—Dime hacia donde tengo que ir. —Susurro con la voz temblorosa.

— _Según esto…_ —Takao chasqueo la lengua. — _Pronto vas a encontrar una calle, no entres por ella, podrían secuestrarte, violarte o traficar contigo, camina derechito sin mirar a ningún lado, sigue caminando hasta llegar a la avenida, allí te veré._

Puso los ojos en blanco pero movió las piernas, no quería pasar por un mal momento en ese instante.

Una brisa le acaricio el cuello.

Las luces se fueron apagando una por una, turnándose de manera escalofriante.

La niebla se hizo más espesa, bloqueando cualquier salida que pudiera tener.

El sonido de pasos acercándose le hizo apresurarse hasta el punto de querer echarse a correr.

—Takao…

—Te encontré. —Susurro una gruesa voz y un cuchillo rozo su yugular.

El aroma dulzón sustituyo el aire gélido del ambiente y su mente se nublo, poco a poco sus extremidades perdían peso y se volvían tan ligeras como una pluma, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar y su visión se nublo, el agarre sobre la pistola se liberó y el arma revoto contra el piso rompiendo el silencio tétrico del lugar, después se perdió en la inconciencia, los tentáculos del mundo somnífero lo arrastraron en contra de su voluntad pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

— _¿Tai-chan? ¿Sigues allí?_

—No te preocupes, a partir de ahora yo me hago cargo de él.

El teléfono móvil se destruyó de un solo apretón y la conexión murió.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

—No puede ser. —Susurro Takao con el móvil pegado al oído. —Sat-chan.—Alzo la voz.

— ¿Qué quieres Takao? Estoy ocupada, Akashi trata de interferir con una cuenta.

—Tienen a Tai-chan. E...escuche su voz.

— ¿Qué?

La mujer golpeo el escritorio de madera con ambas manos haciendo que varios papeles cayeran al piso.

—Yo… lo siento, perdí la conexión con él.

—Revisa el maldito GPS, Kagami aún debe tener el chip.

El hombre volvió a su asiento y tecleo varias veces, por desgracia el chip parecía haber sido extirpado y la señal era mala y no había ningún tipo de movimiento.

—Lo… lo perdí. —Susurro.

Un segundo después Momoi estaba enfundando un revolver debajo de su bonito abrigo.

—Dile a Himuro que me alcance, trata de encontrarlo desde aquí y evita que algún miembro del grupo de Akashi interfiera en nuestros asuntos, esa maldita secretaria suya tiene increíbles habilidades.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Tai-chan?—Pregunto Takao con algo de temor.

—Es un novato, tendrá por lo menos un par de horas más de vida, dependiendo de su fortaleza y la fidelidad que le tiene a su trabajo.

Dicho eso, la mujer abandono la sala.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, la cabeza le pesaba y se sentía mareado, el brillo de algo le cegó al instante, se quejó, el cuerpo le dolía una infinidad, sus articulaciones le crujían y rechistaban cuando las intentaba mover, tenía la mente embotada, sus pensamientos no estaban en una sola frecuencia lo que le molestaba de cierta manera, había una gran pared entre sus pensamientos y el mundo somnífero del cual trataba de escapar.

—… No, Juuzou…

—No me interesa Daiki, trajiste al hombre equivocado…

—Por una maldita vez en tu vida escúchame, mujer.—Grito un hombre con desesperación.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó y alguien parecía estar vomitando los pulmones.

—A mí no me vuelvas a gritar, ¿Entendiste, Daiki?

—Ok… suéltame, por favor.

Un conjunto de toses y gruñidos de dolor se escucharon antes de que las voces reanudaran su plática violenta.

—Vendrán a rescatar al novato, allí es donde atrapare al pez gordo… vamos, no pongas esa cara.

—Ese espía es un niño, tiene dieciséis años, nosotros no nos metemos con niños. —La mujer parecía muy molesta.

—Lo sé, ¿Acaso no lo ves? Esa organización tiene cierto amor por sus novatos, van a tratar de venir por él, quieren evitar que salga lastimado.

—Daiki. —La mujer suspiro. —Tus ideas siempre salen mal, recuérdalo.

—Esta vez no.

Nuevamente el silencio inundo el lugar.

—Akashi-san no va a estar feliz en cuanto sepa que atrapaste al tipo incorrecto, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso con Ryouta hace años?—Por simple intuición Taiga supo que el hombre estaba asintiendo.—Espero que no te pase lo mismo a ti, haz lo que tengas que hacer, no quiero problemas, ya tengo suficiente con el hecho de que Atsushi haya usado el soplete para hacer palomitas.

— ¿De nuevo?—El hombre sonó sorprendido.

—La última vez uso el reactor, pero no importa, yo me hago cargo, tú has tu trabajo con ese chico, si algo sale mal… ya sabes que hacer.

" _Ya sabes que hacer."_

Quien mejor que él para conocer el significado de esas palabras, si algo salía "mal", según la mujer, iban a matarlo.

Trato de moverse de nuevo pero su cuerpo aún no estaba del todo despierto, aparte de que parecía estar en una posición muy incómoda y al parecer estaba esposado, pero eso no era lo peor de la situación, si no el hecho de que se encontraba desnudo, totalmente.

Apretó los dientes y volvió a moverse, esta vez las esposas chocaron contra las cadenas y las voces del exterior se detuvieron.

—Encárgate de él, hazlo hablar sino… —Casi casi podría imaginarse a la mujer pasándose el dedo por el cuello.—No me metas en problemas, Daiki, ya tengo suficientes yo misma.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, Juuzou.

Pocos segundos después el sonido de unos tacones alejándose fue todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar, el hombre suspiro y murmuro cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar.

—Esa mujer me desespera.

Acto seguido la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba se abrió y vio al hombre en cuestión, alto, mucho más que él mismo, de cabello corto color azul obscuro, piel morena, ojos de un azul mezclilla brillante, de complexión delgada pero musculosa, parecía alguien que salía a correr todas las mañanas y después hacia pesas o artes marciales, su rostro parecía perezoso y fastidiado, vestida de forma bastante holgazana, unos pantalones militares desgastados, una playera interior blanca y botas militares viejas, una cadena de metal colgaba de su cuello, al final de esta había una placa. No era nada parecido al tipo que Momoi le había mandado a capturar, lo habían engañado, el tipo de la fotografía que aquella mujer le había dado era de un tipo rubio, todo lo contrario al que tenía enfrente.

" _Es un ex-militar"_ pensó Kagami al darse cuenta de la placa.

El hombre no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia hasta segundos más tarde cuando por accidente bajo la vista, suspiro y después sonrió.

—El bello durmiente ya despertó. —Su voz parecía un poco más alegremente terrorífica. —Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y se tensó en su lugar.

— ¿Quién eres?—Pregunto en un susurro lo suficientemente audible, al parecer su garganta se encontraba reseca.

—La persona que te trajo hasta aquí y que va a hacerte un par de preguntas, si contestas, te dejare ir. —Su voz ahora parecía un poco cariñosa, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

—¿Conoces a Kise Ryouta?—Pregunto Kagami.

"Daiki", como lo había llamado aquella mujer, apretó los labios en un intento fatídico de sonrisa, un segundo después tenia al novato espía tomado por el cabello de manera brusca, acerco su rostro al de él mismo.

—Mira, niño, el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo y vas a tener que responder a todo si no quieres que te parta el cuello en dos, ¿Entendido?

Taiga entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—No, no, por favor, no me pongas esa cara. —Nuevamente opto por el tono amable. —Bueno, empecemos… ¿Dónde está Kuroko Tetsuya?

—No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. —Respondió Kagami con algo de confusión, jamás había escuchado de alguien con ese nombre.

—Respuesta incorrecta, lo pasare por alto, solo porque eres el novato, el nuevo, ¿Ok?—Daiki sonrió forzadamente.-¿Dónde está Kuroko Tetsuya?

—No sé de qué hablas, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. —Repitió Taiga y en respuesta recibió un azote contra la pared más cercana a su cabeza, el golpe lo atonto de momento.

—No te lo dije al principio pero no soy una persona paciente, te recomiendo que respondas con sinceridad, no te estoy pidiendo mucho.

—Pero yo no sé nada…

Justo al terminar la frase un nuevo golpe le fue atestado.

—Cambiare la pregunta, ¿Cuál es la clave del ETEC? Ya sabes….—El hombre hizo un ademan con las manos sin señalar nada en particular.

—Solo llevo unos meses allí, no me han dado una clave.—Esta vez sí mentía, eso era información que le habían obligado a mantener en secreto a cambio de la confianza que se le había dado para entrar al Sector especial.

—Respuesta incorrecta.—Un nuevo golpe contra la pared y su frente ya estaba sangrando.

Daiki se levantó, soltó el cabello de Taiga y se sacudió las manos como si de polvo se tratase, lo miro por un instante y suspiro, como si lamentara lo que el chico sufriría a continuación, tomo un teléfono celular y mando a llamar a alguien.

Poco tiempo después llego un tipo enorme, de cara de pocos amigos y actitud holgazana, como si cada movimiento que hiciera le costara una infinidad de energía.

—¿Qué quieres Mine-chin? Ari-chin está molesta conmigo y me ha dado un castigo. —Su voz era enormemente infantil, un contraste enorme a comparación de su tétrica apariencia física.

—Ya, si, lo sé, pero solo necesito un pequeño favor, ves a ese chiquillo de allí, quiero que lo cuelgues de la cosa esa del techo.

El recién llegado pasó su mirada perezosa de Kagami a la soga que colgaba del techo, hizo un sonido que demostraba cuanto le molestaba hacer aquel trabajo pesado, dejo caer los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No, hazlo tú, Mine-chin, yo tengo un castigo que completar, además… ese no es el tipo que debías traer aquí… Aka-chin estará molesto contigo.

Daiki rodo los ojos.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Antes del final de la tarde Kagami estaba bañado en su propia sangre, las preguntas que le hacia Aomine no pasaban de saber la ubicación de "Kuroko Tetsuya", de saber la clave del ETEC e información compleja del Sector, de vez en cuando mencionaba a Momoi y su antiguo trabajo, cosa de la cual no sabía absolutamente nada.

Como no había logrado sacar nada de provecho del novato, Aomine había optado por ir un nivel más arriba, tomo el cuerpo debilitado del chico y lo colgó él solo a las sogas que pendían del techo de aquella habitación, sus brazos perfectamente amarrados y su cuerpo colgando, si no conseguía nada llegaría al siguiente nivel.

—No hay necesidad de esto, ¿Cierto?, eres joven… un niño, no entiendo tu terquedad.

—Yo no sé nada. —Susurro Kagami escupiendo sangre.

—Como quieras.

Las descargas eléctricas que le siguieron sacudieron su cuerpo con violencia, las preguntas le siguieron pero él se negó a responder las pocas respuestas que tenía, no iba a ser una presa fácil, le había costado su puesto y todo su tiempo de entrenamiento arduo, no por nada había sido enviado al Sector especial, era un prodigo militar.

Aomine Daiki era un monstruo en cuanto a torturas se trataba, era ingenioso para ese tipo de cosas, mil formas de hacer sufrir a alguien era su pasatiempo favorito, imaginar sus gritos pidiendo piedad, suplicando por su vida, era como música para sus oídos, lo deleitaba en demasía, disfrutaba el sufrimiento ajeno, pero al tratarse de sacar información era alguien impaciente, ya que prefería maltratar y sacar información para luego entretenerse, prefería quitarse el peso de su trabajo de encima de forma rápida.

La bala rozo uno de los músculos de su tórax pero no daño nada importante, aunque eso no significaba que no sintiera nada de dolor, Taiga grito gracias al dolor provocado, se dobló en dos y vomito sangre, se manchó el cuerpo pero eso no evito que Aomine se detuviera, volvió a la ronda de preguntas y castigos, el menú de esa hora eran balas y golpes, eso después de las descargas eléctricas y las puñaladas, no sabía que era lo que podría venir después y tampoco era como si le gustase saberlo.

El torturador se detuvo por un instante para darle tiempo a Kagami de vomitar y tratar de tomar aliento, se limpió el sudor de la frente y miro el cuerpo ensangrentado frente a él, chasqueo la lengua un tanto irritado, sin decir nada salió de la sala.

Kagami se encogió en su lugar, todo el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, le gritaba pidiendo auxilio, ni siquiera los entrenamientos lo habían dejado tan mallugado, rio por lo bajo y se felicitó internamente, había sobrevivido valerosamente a toda esa tortura y sin hablar, ni dar una sola pista sobre la poca información que tenía, se sentía orgulloso, para ser un novato tenia resistencia.

Aun así…

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, todo era culpa de Momoi Satsuki, ella lo había mandado a buscar a un tipo que quizás ni siquiera existía y había terminado en ese situación, se quejó y se dejó caer en el suelo manchado de sus fluidos, esperaba morir pronto, porque siendo sinceros… no tenía ni idea de cuánto es lo que iba a soportar.

Ese día término con una chica de cabello blanco y ojos magenta revisando sus heridas, según ella, su nombre era Arima Juuzou, la misma con quien había hablado Daiki poco después de que despertara, ella le pedía disculpas por la ineptitud de "El cabeza hueca" y le prometía que todo iba a acabar si solo le decía dónde es que se encontraba aquella persona de nombre Kuroko.

—No lo conozco. —Repitió.

La mujer negó con pena y desapareció de su vista.

Para cualquier cosa que fuera que necesitaran a ese tal Kuroko Tetsuya esperaba que nunca lo encontraran porque de seguro le iría mal, ni siquiera sabía quién era el tipo en cuestión y ya sentía lastima por él.

Esa noche fue, quizás, la peor de todas.

Había pasado malas noches durante su entrenamiento en la milicia, eran noches duras y crueles, llenas de bromas, simulacros… pero sin duda esa era un poco peor que todas las anteriores.

El día lo recibió con un sol brillante y muy feliz, era como si este se burlada de su desgracia, la misma mujer de cabello blanco se presentó con una muda de ropa y comida, le pidió que dijera lo que sabía y le confeso que en realidad él no era la persona que buscaban, sino era a Takao Kazunari, agente de inteligencia computacional.

—¿Para qué me quieren a mí?

—Necesitamos entregar resultados, no lo entenderías.

Y no lo hizo, tampoco le interesaba.

Ese día Aomine se presentó en las mismas fachas que el día anterior, comenzó con la rutina de electrochoques, preguntas, puñaladas, preguntas, balazos en partes no vitales, preguntas y torturas a las cuales no accedía de forma fácil, si sobrevivía a eso iba a pedir un ascenso, ese tipo de pensamientos eran los que no lo hacían sucumbir ante la locura ante la que cualquier humano hubiera caído sin rechistar, Kagami estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse cuerdo y vivo, eso era lo que más le molestaba a Daiki y a Taiga le encantaba fastidiar a la gente.

—Eres un maldito dolor en el trasero.

Con la molestia tatuada en el rostro dejo sus armas en una mesa manchada de sangre y se quitó los guantes de látex que se había puesto para los golpes, en su lugar tomo una pequeña pistola de metal parecido al cobre, era bonita, se acercó lentamente hasta quedarse frente a él, lo empujo y ajusto las cadenas de las muñecas para inmovilizarlo, abrió sus piernas bruscamente, pensó que quizá trataría de partírselas por la mitad, pero su sorpresa fue que en realidad el objetivo de Daiki era otro.

La culata de la pistola estaba descansado ligeramente sobre su trasero, abriéndose paso poco a poco, se movió incómodo y por primera vez estuvo dispuesto a decir todo lo que sabía, nada bueno podría venir después de ese movimiento.

— ¿Q… qué haces?

Daiki sonrío satisfecho.

—Dame lo que quiero.

Taiga apretó los labios.

Eso era el límite.

—No.

—Bien.

El arma entro poco a poco por la pequeña entrada en su trasero, el grito no se hizo esperar, su cuerpo se retorció de dolor, quiso pedirle que parara, que se detuviera… pero eso era admitir era débil.

—Supongo que no hace falta que repita las preguntas, apuesto a que ya las has memorizado tu solo, así que solo respóndelas si no quieres que siga.

Kagami trago saliva.

—Mátame.

El arma se abrió paso hasta donde ya no podía entrar, sintió el desgarre de su interior y al poco tiempo la sangre abandonando su cuerpo, no podía decir que era lo peor, preocuparse por el dolor que sentía o por la posibilidad de que su torturador accionara el arma.

—No diré nada más, te daré el premio de mi paciencia, responde cuando quieras, tengo mucho tiempo y podemos seguir así todo lo que necesites para hablar.

Definitivamente no iba a hablar.

Las manecillas del reloj se empezaron a mover de forma lenta y a cada paso que daba el minutero el arma entraba y salía de su interior acompañado de sus gritos y los sonidos metálicos, sentía que había una posibilidad de que no podría volver a mover la parte inferior de su cuerpo nunca más por el resto de su vida, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro abundantemente, apretaba tanto los labios que estos también empezaron a sangrar.

El arma abandono las lentas estocadas, sus músculos temblaron levemente ante el último movimiento en su interior, pensó que quizá lo dejaría para el día siguiente…

Supo que se equivocaba cuando sintió la erección acariciando su trasero y poco después la penetración brusca, no era tan cruel como lo era con el arma pero igual lo tomo desprevenido, eso no iba a quedarse así hasta que hablara, tendría que hacerlo, tarde o temprano.

Esa no fue la única vez que Daiki abuso de él con la bestialidad que lo caracterizaba, los días siguientes no fueron mejor, entre la suciedad ambiental, los fluidos corporales (semen, sangre, orines y heces), las constantes torturas físicas y las sexuales, realmente pensó que en cualquier momento podría morir, su único consuelo era que moriría sin haber dicho una palabra.

Solo había sido raptado durante una semana, la más larga de todas en su vida, al término de esta, todo el mundo en la mansión desapareció sin decir o hacer nada y pocas horas después el escuadrón de rescate lo había auxiliado.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

 **Actualidad.**

 **2/ agosto/2015**

 **14:35 hrs.**

Suspiro con pesadumbre y agito la cabeza en un intento de alejar el pensamiento, había sido un excelente cumpleaños, torturas y abuso sexual en un nivel ingenioso.

Los médicos y psicólogos se habían sorprendido de que su estado tanto físico como mental estuvieran, tal vez no normales, pero si demasiado estables, se había recuperado rápidamente y en poco tiempo había vuelto a su trabajo, Takao se había pasado los últimos meses pidiéndole perdón.

Dejo caer los hombros y cargo los cartuchos con balas plateadas, tomo el arma entre sus manos y la observo con atención, en realidad durante los primeros meses había tenido un severo tic con las armas de fuego, su experiencia no había sido muy buena en aquel entonces, pero con todo y todo lo pudo superar.

—Mueve el trasero, idiota.—Antes de ser capaz de voltear recibió un golpe en la nuca que le hizo golpearse la frente con el arma, gruño y alzo la vista para enfocar a Momoi, realmente ellos dos jamás iban a poder llevarse bien.

A su lado paso Takao riendo con una disimulación fingida, era uno de los que amaba molestarlo en exceso.

Al final sintió el ligero palmeo en su espalda, obsequio de Tatsuya.

—¿Listo? ¿Hermano?

—Completamente.—Cerro la maleta con el montón de cartuchos negros.

—Eres el primero en salir, te veré allá en catorce horas.

Ambos chocaron los puños y Kagami tomo la arma para colocarla detrás, entre sus pantalones y la ropa interior, el metal toco la piel de su espalda.

Ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor a Aomine Daiki.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **::::Besos y abrazos Parlev::::**


End file.
